


Alpha's Mercy

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Winchesters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Begging, Claiming Bites, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Winchesters, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Helplessness, Knotting, Loss of Control, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Battles, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Scary Winchesters, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery (sort of), Smut, Some comfort, Swearing, Threats, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: An AU in which Omega Reader is captured and sold to Alpha Winchesters against her will. Can you survive life with these ruthless Hunters? Or will you break apart in their hands?A/B/O Fic. Enjoy ;) *Tags will be added as the story continues!!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ABO fic! Some details are mine alone, but I'm going to try my best to stay true to ABO dynamics ;) Hope you enjoy!

To be in a constant state of sitting could become uncomfortable to say the least.

It was unclear why your captor couldn’t let you out of that cramped little cage for a few minutes to at least stretch your legs, how were you expected to sneak away from the King of Hell anyway? Obviously you couldn’t. No one could.

The all powerful demon himself was talking shop with a unremarkable customer, sifting through the room of caged Betas and Omegas before the went onto the next. Buyers always lingered in your room, and it made you uneasy.

It was a ‘special place’ according to Crowley. . set aside for young products like you who hadn’t yet been touched in their ‘special place’. You shivered at the memory of his sordid chuckle, yeah, he’d been pretty proud of that one.

As the King and his short talkative customer neared your cage, you got a whiff of that familiar overpowering scent. Alpha. So naturally you scooched to the back corner of your cage and cowered, not unlike your Beta neighbor and now-bestfriend.

Cool trembling fingers passed through the wiring on the two touching cages and found your pinky, you curled your wrist and gripped her whole hand, both of you searching for the comfort of another body.

Opal’s gentle aura, mingled with yours for a minute before relaxing a hair, and you heard her soft yet scratchy little voice whisper without taking her eye off the buyer,

“Hide your eyes .” she reminded, and you closed them. The occasional (e/c) glowing of your irises _screamed_ Omega.

Granted, while the Alpha would be able to scent you anyway and figure it out, it was best to make it as hushed as possible.

See, Omegas were rare, but _glowing_ Omegas. . well according to Crowley, you were the first one he’d found all year. And there was no way to hide the glow once a certain type of Alpha was near, it seemed to be the scent or the loud presence that triggered the glimmer.

It had only happened with two, an Alpha named Michael and now this one apparently. Dominant footsteps and increasing powerful scent made you shrink into yourself a little more, and as the two men neared, Opal’s grip on your wrist became vice tight.

She was frightened. So were you.

“And this one?” came a deep authoritative voice, “I can smell Omega on her. Wow, she’s young.” he was talking about you, “Hmm, looks like she made a friend in here.” you squeezed your eyes tight, feeling little tendrils of fright flowing through Opal’s touch.

Crowley spoke on a bit of a sigh, the way he always did when he spoke of you, or _to_ you for that matter, “Yes. . these little ones have had a bit of a rough go early on. Same age exactly. .” you heard rustling, “neither are for sale just yet.”

“Not for sale?” the other Alpha didn’t sound angry at all, simply curious, “They seem a little timid. . Were they abused? I can practically feel this one’s fear.” you swallowed, hating the way Alpha’s could read anyone.

“Like I said, they’ve had a rough go.” Crowley confirmed, not giving away anything more than that. Sometimes the King seemed to have some mercy to spare. More rustling and then a metal clang, that for a moment you thought was the sound of Crowley opening your cage, but realized with almost tear-worthy relief that it was only the Alpha gripping the bars.

His voice came softly, “Omega.” he said it with gentle authority, but it still sent your stomach in knots. Opal whimpered beside you. “What’s her name?”

“,” Crowley answered curiously, it was odd for an Alpha to care for a name.

“Hey sweetie, can you open your eyes for me?” that made your skin spark. _Sweetie? Why would an Alpha say something so nice?_ Of course he topped the endearment with yet another oddity to you, “It’s alright sugar, my name’s Gabriel.”

 _He gave me_ his _name._

That surprised you so much your eyes blinked open automatically, illuminating the thick metal bars with a soft (e/c) hue. Gabriel didn’t even react to it, only smiled softly in his crouched position through the bars,

“A glowing Omega, huh?” he never looked away from you, “Too bad this dickbag won’t give me a price cupcake.” the Alpha’s own irises flashed a bright hazel, causing you to yelp in surprise, he gave you a little winking smirk before raising from his crouch and nodding a farewell to Opal.

On the turn you gave a little gasp at finally noticing a pair of thick powerful wings tucked behind his back, the arches cleared his shoulders, unnoticed before by you since you were concentrating so hard on his face.

The golden brown feathers ticked and twitched as if they had life of their own, and something inside of you yearned to go after him and touch them.

The metal shackle around your ankle had never felt so heavy.

Gabriel slowly waltzed into the next big room without another word or another glance, leaving Crowley to explain his unique eye trick and beautiful wings.

“Gabe is an Angel,” he seemed bored watching your awestruck expression, “an Archangel to be descriptive, he’s a little more than simply Alpha.” and then a smirk, “And wouldn’t you know, so am I.” and with that Crowley flashed you his own red-tinted glow, before resting his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket and leaving you bewildered to trail after the Archangel Alpha.

When Opal spoke up, her voice was still very quiet, she never spoke loudly,

“I’ve heard about Archangels. .” she murmured, “the two of you were made for each other. Not specifically you and _that_ Alpha, but an Omega of your caliber belongs to an Archangel. He would take care of you. That’s why your eyes glow for them.”

It was then that you whispered the first words you’d said all day, “Alpha’s don’t take care, Opal. Never.”

“He would have been different,” she argued halfheartedly, “he would have been gentle.”

“You don’t know that.” it was whispered, “I c-can’t belong to an Alpha, I can’t. Even if it means being cramped in this cage for the rest of my life - they’re mean and rough and careless. . All of them. _That’s_ what you know.”

“They’ll hurt you.” she agreed, relaxing back against the cage, “Not him though.”

“All of them.” you reiterated firmly. Opal should have equal, if not more, vehemence toward Alpha’s with what the two of you had been through.

Being found and caged was an accident, you didn’t want an Alpha, unlike most of the other Omegas and Betas caged around you.

They strived to please the more powerful breed, lived for serving them. Not you. No, you’d done everything you could to stay off of their radar - living deep in the forest became not only necessary, but comforting.

And then the Huntsmen came.

Skilled trackers and strong Alphas. They found you, caught you easily - too easily - to drag you back to the best seller in the business: Crowley. You shivered as you thought of those Alphas.

Huntsmen were brutal, callous, and hard-bitten - beating your fellow refugees, even raping some before dragging them back to the cities.

It was a wonder you’d even known your name when they were through with you, a wonder that you were still virgin, but an older Omega woman had jumped into the line of fire for you and had been mutilated and ravaged by a dozen ravenous Alphas. Selflessly. You wished you knew her name.

Perhaps worst of all weren’t the heinous things you’d seen, but rather what this band of Huntsmen had beaten into you. It was something you already knew of course, but coming from a pack of savages it struck a lot sharper in your mind.

They reminded you that you were weak, helpless, and that it was their right to use you however they pleased. Any bedtime story that was told about caring and kind Alpha’s, was simply so children could sleep at night, and so grown-ups could lie to themselves.

There was no mate waiting for you, and if there was, he would hurt you like the animal every other Alpha was.

A trickle of a scent tickled your nostrils. It smelled like the forest you’d been taken from, as well as a mixture of old books and leather, but there was an undertone of hard spice that identified it as what it really was.

 _Alpha_.

Your reverie was broken as soon as the little bell above the door dinged in the front office. A few other Omegas in the room rose up to their hands and knees to pose and advertise themselves to the upcoming Alpha, purring and mewling. . it made you sick.

Crowley’s devilish accent snaked all the way from the storefront, through two more sell rooms and down a corridor to your ears,

“Ah Moose,” he greeted, “back for another toy are you?” if there was an answer, it was too quiet to reach you, but Crowley spoke up again, “This one lasted a while did she not? I think it’s been a few months since I’ve seen you. . or Squirrel for that matter.” Opal gulped and leaned her head back against her bars to speak to you,

“What strange names,” but you were too zeroed in on this newcomer to appreciate her dialogue, because from the second he stepped into the shop, his homey scent overtook you. This Alpha was perhaps one of the strongest you’d ever smelled.

The Alpha spoke, “Yeah, she turned out to be tough one. Not tough enough though clearly.” his voice was smooth like honey, but deep like the depths of hell, it made your skin prickle. The King said something along the lines of ‘right this way’, and it was hard to stay calm because the scent was becoming stronger.

“Opal -” you whimpered, “Oh my Gods. .” that was all you could say, because the beast of an Alpha was lumbering past your room and the glimpse you caught was enough to confirm giants were real. There was another thing you knew for certain, you did not want that Alpha to come into your room.

It was like fate heard your prayer and said fuck you,

“Actually Crowley,” the voice rumbled non-committally, and the Alpha’s paused just out of sight, “we’re looking for someone a little younger this time, more durable.”

“Virgin?” you held your breath,

“No,” you let it out, “but younger, say around 17-20. Sound reasonable?” there was a moment of hesitation from the King, and you knew why. In order to get to those products, the hulking Alpha would need to pass through your room, but of course the Englishman resolved,

“Of course Moose, right this way.” your eyes pooled. You didn’t want to be near any Alpha, but you _definitely_ didn’t want to be near this one.

“No. .” you whispered, a frog jumping into your throat when the customer came into sight again. He barely seemed to fit through the door! His hair wisped in the gentle breeze that came with his tall strides, and for a moment it seemed that he would just move right past your cage.

Betas and Omegas alike were practically latched onto their cages, baying at the buyer and rubbing themselves. Bile rose into your throat. Crowley shot you a loaded look and it made your breath hide deep in your lungs.

“?” Opal was worried now, she pressed herself against her bars and reached out for you, but you were too frozen to hold her hand. “,” she whimpered again, “Please hold my hand. .” the men were close enough to hear her, and the sound of her weak voice caught the huge man’s attention.

He halted immediately.

Crowley’s face seemed to fall. _No_.

The Alpha’s head tilted upward as he inhaled with his broad back to you, and when he slowly turned his eyes were nearly black with lust. You snapped yours closed quickly, partly in fright and partly because you weren’t sure if you would glow for him or not.

Hearing Opal’s fingers scraping around on the bottom of your cage to reach you hand, you finally scooched to the back corner and threaded your fingers through hers. There was no comfort.

“Omega.” his voice was low and powerful, the timbre made you scrunch into yourself and timidly pull your knees up. Opal’s breath was hitching with premature tears, “Is she deaf?” he questioned Crowley,

“No, just damaged goods.” that statement didn’t hurt as much as it should have,

“Omega,” he commanded attention again, but you kept your watering eyes squeezed closed. _Don’t let him see the glow. . it could be there._ “You’d disobey an Alpha?” he asked in a dangerous register. Again you didn’t speak, it was like your words were too scared to come out. Crowley cut in,

“Sam, I believe you said you were interested in a Beta? This is a virgin Omega, a little young for your request.” as if the scary man didn’t already know that from your scent. “You don’t take Omegas.”

“Right.” he agreed, “Her scent is just. . .”

“Captivating, I know.” Crowley finished, “Let’s move on. I have a young Beta in mind for you and Dean already.” just when you thought you were safe, the Alpha asked,

“What about this one?” Opal whimpered and squeezed your hand, muffling her tears through closed lips,

“Also a virgin,” Crowley answered tightly,

“I know.” the giant answered just as tightly, “I like her.” A stone dropped in your heart, but you still tried to keep your eyes closed.

“Like the Omega, she is only fifteen yet.” Crowley’s tone was steely, “She isn’t for sale.”

“Because?”

“Because I said so.” the King answered impatiently, “Now please, let’s move on.”

“How much?” the Alpha questioned stubbornly, “Dean would like her too.” Opal whimpered at the mention of two owners and you said silent prayers to every God you could think of. “Beta.” he commanded, “Come.” Opal was latched onto you so tight that it hurt,

“N-no,” she whimpered, and you felt displeasure permeate the air, “I -I’m sorry Alpha, no -” she wept frightfully, “please don’t take me, I don’t wanna go.” impatient tapping on the bars took up, you could only imagine the look Opal was being drilled with,

“How much?” the Alpha asked again, and Opal sobbed,

“No, _please_!” she was shaking, and now so were you, “I d-don’t wanna go with y -”

“Enough,” Crowley clipped, “this Beta is attached to this Omega, if I were to sell one to you - which I’m _not_ \- I would have to sell both. Now. Can we please move on?” a low purr came from the giant and it rippled through your bones grimly,

“I can’t take the Omega, I know you haven’t forgotten what happened to the last one you sold us.” there was a pause, “There is a reason we only buy Betas now Crowley.”

“Then come,” Crowley urged impatiently, clearly struggling to keep a light tone of voice, “let me show you some others!”

“I want _this_ one.” the Alpha growled dominantly, there was tense silence that made it very easy to keep your eyes shut. “Fine, I’ll take both.” your heart stopped.

 _NO_.

“What?” Crowley’s voice was flat,

“I’ll take both, this little Beta, and this beautiful Omega. I’ll take them.” he spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, “I’ll pay you $10,000 cash.” your eyes flew open, yet no glow was emitted this time which was only a small relief, because this beast of a man was even scarier up close.

The frightening Alpha was zeroed in on Opal, who was looking smaller than ever, but as soon as his blown eyes shifted to yours, you felt like wetting yourself. He smirked.

Crowley was simply gaping at the offer. $10,000 was enough to buy 20 Beta's, and rarely did anyone come in with that kind of money - the last Omega Crowley sold, had only gone for $800 and that was after an hour of arguing price.

“The. . The Omega hasn’t even had her first heat yet.” there was a low dominant hum,

“Not a big deal, in fact it complicates things less.” he paused, “Makes it easier not to touch her. We’ll only use the Beta.” _Use the Beta. Gods that doesn’t sound good_. Apparently Opal didn’t like that either, because she was very softly repeating the word “no” over and over again. “We aren’t looking to mate anyone anyway.”

Crowley’s voice was higher than normal, “Her scent is enthralling, it would be a task for you to control yourself, let alone your unbalanced brother. I won’t do it. I know how you treat Betas as well and this one is too fragile.”

Silence. Your heartbeat was audible.

“$10,000 Crowley.”

The King sighed, “Moose, might I speak with you privately?” the buyer snorted,

“Thought so.” he grumbled before crouching down to lean his face on Opal’s bars, he closed his eyes and scented you with a slightly hanging jaw, before passing a dark look between the two of you,

“You both smell delicious.” his fangs were protruding, but only slightly, and he hummed before raising back up to tower over your cages. With two raps on the bars with his giant fist, he tailed Crowley out of the room, leaving you with an overwhelming urge to run far far away.

As soon as the two men were out of sight, Opal sniveled, but turned slightly away from your cage so you might not see her cry, “I don’t want to be sold .” the fifteen year old’s childish whine broke your heart,

“Me either.” you whispered, eyes watering now too,

“I. . I’m scared.” she wiped her nose in what she thought was stealth,

“Me too.”

**~~~**

It took hours for Crowley to make an appearance back in your room, Opal had fallen into a fitful sleep still gripping your hand, and you were daydreaming about escape and your lost woodland hideout.

The sight of Crowley, in his black suit and tie, perked you up a little. He was bringing news that the Alpha hadn’t made a purchase, there was no way Crowley would let him take you. He promised.

As he neared however, his somber aura touched you and it was full of guilt.

“No. .” you muttered, gently releasing Opal’s hand to crawl to the front of the cage. Crowley still frightened you, but after your encounter with the strange Alpha he didn’t hold a candle. He bunched up his fancy slacks and squatted before you, it took a long time for him to say anything but when he did your soul screamed,

“His name is Sam Winchester,” Crowley’s brown eyes flicked to you when your breath stuttered, "He and his brother are Huntsmen, the best, so of course they are wealthy enough for you both to be comfortable. I. ." he sighed and hung his head for a moment.

_Huntsmen. He's giving us to Huntsmen?!_

“N-no. . _no_. C-Crowley. .” the Englishman took up your small hand in his, and rubbed your palm gently. Without looking at you he said,

“I’m sorry .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome with me, I love to hear from you <3 Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come kink with me on Twitter @DirtyMind_Girl :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was filling out a vast amount of paperwork on the top of your cage.

Opal seemed a wreck, wiping her eyes and shaking as she was, but there was nothing you could do for your friend seeing as it was taking all of your focus not to break down into a screaming mess yourself.

Tears were leaking out of your eyes slowly and silently as you listened to Crowley and your new Alpha discuss terms,

“Sign here,” Crowley prompted, “and here. . and here too. Now do the same on the other page.” Sam was nodding diligently, it was clear he’d been through this process before - you thought back to some of the things Crowley had said pertaining to Sam’s previous property purchases.

. . . .  _“I can’t take the Omega, I know you haven’t forgotten what happened to the last one you sold us.”_

_. . . ._ _“Her scent is enthralling, it would be a task for you to control yourself, let alone your unbalanced brother. I won’t do it. I know how you treat Betas as well and this one is too fragile.”_

_. . . ._ _“back for another toy are you? This one lasted a while did she not? I think it’s been a few months since I’ve seen you. . or Squirrel for that matter.”_

_. . . ._ _“Yeah, she turned out to be tough one. Not tough enough though clearly.”_ _. . . ._

_God help us._

Crowley’s silk voice knocked you out of your thoughts, “Now this form is new, signing it will mean that you understand and agree that you will give your Beta and Omega proper care. No serious harm should come to them by yours or your brother’s hand. Understood?”

It became very quiet. You didn’t have to look up to know that both Alphas were giving each other the stare down, the electric tingle in the air told you so.

It didn’t bode well for you that Sam was having a hard time signing this particular slip, that he was offended about it even.

“New huh?” he finally commented, to which Crowley curtly replied,

“New.” a scribble sound met your ears, but for some reason the mere fact that the tempered Alpha had signed gave you no reassurance. “Good. Now. Which would you like to load first?” a pause,

“Well you have cuffs right?” your mouth went dry,

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll just take both at the same time, shouldn’t be a problem.” your knees blurred in your vision, but you willed the tears back.

Even though you’d never had a heat before, this Alpha’s scent was seeping into your very core, his emotions were extremely dominant. You could only imagine what he’d do to a mature Omega. . but what would he do to you?

Clanking of Opal’s cage took up, but you refused to look up from your knees. Refused to acknowledge that this was happening.

“Beta.” the Alpha’s voice rang dominant as her cage door swung open, and your longtime friend cowered as far back in the corner as she could, “Come.” a dry sob choked out of her mouth,

“P-please Alpha, _please_ I don’t want to go. .” he emitted a growl that made your spine tingle and your mind blank,

“Beta.” he repeated rigidly through his teeth, “Come.” Opal shrunk back and curled to her side, almost trying to hide behind herself with how folded up she was.

Her face was flooded with fearful tears.

You could hear the other merchandise snickering and murmuring to each other boorishly, not that you could blame them really, Opal - and yourself - were causing a scene.

“Goddammit.” you flinched at the Alpha’s curse, only to skitter to the other side of your cage when you saw the giant bend to grip the middle of Opal’s chain near the opening of her cage.

He was going to drag her out.

“Get that Omega would you?” Sam barked at Crowley, finally yelling, “QUIET.” To all of the other Betas and Omegas in the room. They shut the hell up right quick, but Opal was sobbing inconsolably, and you weren’t far behind her at this point.

_This is actually happening. I’m being sold to an Alpha. . as property._

As soon as Sam began pulling on the chain, Opal let out a scream and resisted as best as she could, but she knew as well as you did that Alpha’s were so much stronger than Betas - Omega’s too obviously, but as Sam pulled her all the way across her cage with one swift jerk it was hard to even think about yourself.

“No! No, no Alpha _please_ -” she sobbed, “please I don’t wanna go!” when he touched her bare ankle however is when it really all went to hell.

She thrashed like she’d been shocked, trying pointlessly to crawl back into the cage while he had a close hold on her chain.

Anger was pulsing in the air around Sam. It choked you up.

“,” the demon Alpha murmured softly. He had opened your cage and was slightly bent forward to offer you a hand, “Come on now.” only once did you try to beg him,

“Crowley please don’t do this to me.” after all the King knew about everything you’d been through, and he promised he wouldn’t sell you until he was sure you were ready to go.

When his dark brown eyes didn’t soften further, you decided not to push your luck and ever so slowly crawled your way out of the cage.

It was hard to ignore the raging Alpha to your left manhandling your only friend, but once out, you managed to hide partially behind Crowley.

He allowed it, only holding your chain as a precaution even though he knew you wouldn’t dare run from him. He did however, secure a lighter version of shackles around your wrists to bind them together.

Opal looked ridiculously tiny next to your new Alpha. She was screaming and thrashing up a storm, but he still easily managed to hoist her out of the cage and slam her face down over the top of it.

Keeping a huge hand on the back of her neck, Sam leaned over her little body to put his mouth beside her ear,

“You will learn not to disobey your Alpha,” he growled threateningly, squeezing the back of her neck until she whined.

Crowley chose then to inform everyone,

“I feel I should remind you that it is standard procedure to mark your property before you leave the premises,” you paled, watching Sam bare his lengthening canines and line up on Opal’s neck just below her ear. She flailed,

“ _No_ Alpha!” she begged, “Please - please don’t hurt me!” but again she was ignored, and in a split second, Sam sunk his sharp teeth into her flesh, holding the pressure even as she squirmed and shrieked.

Blood flowed from between his lips and trickled steadily onto the floor of the cage with gut wrenching liquid splats.

The giant Alpha didn’t release her until she went rather limp beneath him; the weight of being claimed subdued her for the time being.

Only when he straightened and turned to you, licking the crimson from his lips, did you realize it was your turn.  

_No please..._

Your knees felt weak, and you peeked from behind Crowley’s shoulder with raw pleas in your wide (e/c) eyes,

“A-Alpha. .” you whimpered, clutching onto the back of Crowley’s suit jacket, only to have him swiftly grip your arm and thrust you toward your new Alpha.

That would be the final time Crowley would betray you.

Huge hard arms wrapped completely around your dwarfed body, enveloping you in raw power and terrifying strength.

It was then that you began to cry.

“Ah, ah little Omega. .” Sam chided lightly, molding you the way he needed to in his steel arms, “No tears.” the beast was petting your head, smoothing your hair down in what should have been a comforting gesture, but now it only felt belittling.

When he leaned his mouth down near your neck you lost it. Forehead bumping into his hard chest with each muffled sob, you tried not to feel the perception that came with touching an Alpha - especially one as potent as Sam.

“ _P-please. ._ ” you whimpered fearfully, leaning away from his lips when they touched your neck. You didn’t want him to hurt you, but you didn’t want to struggle either because honestly the man could probably crush your ribcage with one hefty squeeze.

So you stayed frozen, save for the tremors.

The Alpha’s chest swelled with a giant inhale - he was scenting you.

“Hmmmmm. .” he deflated, “smell so good Omega.”

Crowley prompted impatiently, “Sam, get on with it. Play with her on your own time.” with an annoyed growl, Sam did just that. You felt him bare his teeth on your throat around the same place he mutilated Opal, and squeezed your eyes shut with a high whine that morphed into a scream as he applied pressure.

With one brutal snap of his jaw, you had been claimed in a horrendously painful show of dominance. . however, even as the pressure was making your vision fuzzy, you knew that Sam could have “claimed” you in other ways.

Literally _taking_ you was another option, and you definitely didn’t want that. The hulking Alpha supported you as your knees gave, and only then did he pull his teeth with a sucking noise and smack of his lips.

“Taste good too.” your limp body was held fast to his by the waist as he drug you near a still recovering Opal, to stand her up with his other arm.

As if the Alpha couldn’t get anymore intimidating, he stooped low, brought your waists firmly to him with each arm, and heaved the both of you up over either shoulder with alarming ease.

It was as if your blood was boiling, Sam's claim was painful as it went to work in your little body.

_How are we going to survive this?_

The beast moved smoothly, your eyes were drooping as you watched the floor sweep by while you dangled.

Maybe it was uncomfortable, but all you could feel was the painful pulsing of Sam's deep bite on your neck and the overwhelming drowsiness that came as a side effect of a claim.

A small whimper could be heard to your right, coming from Opal of course just before you felt her little fingers touch your limp right hand, and this giant Alpha naturally growled in response to her sound.

That wasn't a good sign.

The growl was enough to coax her into weakly wrapping her fingers around your pinky. You couldn't even reciprocate. In fact, you knew it was only a matter of minutes until you passed out from the power of this Alpha's bite.

Both you and Opal were too young to handle a claim. Especially from an Alpha like Sam.

It was only a second longer before Opal's hand fell away. She'd gone under already.

 _Stay awake stay awake._ . you were begging yourself.

Fuzzy darkness hedged into your watery vision, hinting that you weren't close behind. Suddenly, you were jolted forward and hugged hard around the waist, being lowered until your feet buckled against concrete ground.

The Alpha held you upright against him as he slung Opal off of his shoulder and out of view.

Her body made a soft sound when it fell somewhere behind you, but your head was sagging back, eyes rolling, there was no way you could move to look.

_Stay awake. ._

The giant was about to do the same to you when your (e/c)'s caught his hazel's.

He paused, smirking darkly like something was funny, before he whispered,

"Sleep little Omega." you swallowed, at the charged way he was looking at you, "You can do nothing for yourself anyway."

Ice dropped in your stomach, and with an evil gleaming grin your new owner tossed you like he had Opal.

A horrible falling sensation made you jerk, but you landed on something soft in no time, and found yourself staring at a tan fabric covered ceiling.

You felt your legs being lifted and bodily thrown the rest of the way into what had to be a car. The movement made you fall to the floor a second before a deafening squeak, and then a slam of the door shutting met your ears.

Opal's shackled hands were in view hanging off of the leather backseat, when your head rocked back to rest on the floorboards.

The bite throbbed, you could feel it's influence coursing in your bloodstream more intensely with each second passed, and your vision swam and blurred even more.

This was just the beginning of a nightmare you had all the time, sleeping and awake, what came next in each different scenario was the same and it was sickening - unspeakable - but it was going to happen.

These Huntsmen would do it all, there was no doubt. 

_No, no stay awake. . no. ._

Crowley’s distant voice sounded like it was coming through water, “Enjoy your purchase Mr. Winchester. I imagine I’ll see you or your brother in a few months.”

That ominous goodbye was the final thing you registered before darkness flooded your mind, and you unwillingly succumbed to an uncomfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Just wait until you meet Dean.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from you all! <3
> 
> Come kink with me on Twitter @DirtyMind_Girl
> 
> Up next:  
> Chapter 10 of "I Wish I Were Crazy"


End file.
